angels and demons
by rwbyisbae
Summary: what happens when angels fall? what happens when an angel gives birth to a child? ruby has a secret but how long will it stay hidden for? how will she handle it when she finds another fallen angel? well we'll find out won't we AU! [Ruby x OC] FLUFF AND SMUT WILL BE SEEN 18 ONLY
1. Chapter 1

( **All characters used in this story are not mine! All credit goes to rooster teeth and to the late Monty Oum** )

Explosions, screaming and blood that's all that ruby could see, smell and hear "ruby what do we do now?" A male voice yelled to her. Ruby looked to her right to look at him but all she saw was a male figure with his face covered in shadows and beautiful white wings, she then looked behind her and there was at least twenty to twenty-five other teenagers waiting for her to do something, she then looked straight ahead and saw grimm she then readied her weapon and yelled "we fight for the weak, we fight for the broken, but most importantly we fight for those who can't fight for them self, WE FIGHT FOR ALL HUMANATY!" She then charged forward with everyone behind her following and screaming.

Ruby woke in her bed *sigh again with this dream* she sighed in her head as she got out of bed, her room was big, it was big enough to fit two beds, a desk, a large wardrobe and a few other things, "ruby you awake yet?" She heard a female voice say from behind the door. "yeah be there in a minute just getting dressed" she replied "okay just be down soon breakfast is almost ready" came the reply from the other side of the door and soon after she said that Ruby heard footsteps leaving. Ruby then went to change from her sleep wear to a black dress with long sleeves and red trimmings and a corset, going down a bit she also put on waist high stockings with knee-high boots and to top all of this off she put on a red cape that had a hood on it, she looked in the mirror one last time then left her room and went down the stairs and did a U-turn to the kitchen and saw her mom and dad in the kitchen making breakfast she also saw a tray of cookies so ruby snuck in the kitchen making as little noise to not alert her mom but as soon as she reached her arm to the tray nothing was there "ruby you know better than to try and eat cookies before breakfast." Her mom said behind her, ruby whimpered and went to sit at the table "but mom your cookies are the best I just wanted one before breakfast" ruby whinnied "that's not an excuse to eat sugar every morning ruby" came the reply of her dad from the kitchen, as he said that a blonde girl came down the stairs with her hair in a mess "morning yang" ruby said to her sister "mmhmm" came the mumbled response from yang son after their mom and dad sat at the dinner table as well with breakfast in hand and they eat quietly till everyone was done. Their dad grabbed all of the plats and went to wash up, yang went back to her room to change, ruby went to get ready for the day and their mom went to tend to the garden outside.

As ruby and yang were leaving to go to school ruby went to inform her mom that she would be home late because she's going to help that old man at dust till dawn after she did she ran to catch up with her sis so she wouldn't be late for the transport to the kingdom of vale the rest of the day was fine till she went to the shop, she was just standing in the corner of the shop reading comic books with her music playing loudly till she was grabbed on the shoulder she turned to look and saw a man with his finger pointing at his ear, she knew what that meant so she took off her headphones "yes?" She asked the man "I said put your hand in the air now!" The man half yelled "are you robbing me?" Ruby asked again "yes!" The man said angrily "ohhh" ruby said she then kick the man in the chest with both her feet, she kicked him hard enough that they went out the window she then stood on the man and looked to the men in the window they all wore the same thing except the one with orange hair "ooookkkayy... get her" the man in the white suit said, when he did all the men went to get her. Ruby easily took all of out all that was left was the leader "you were worth every penny truly you were" he said to the unconscious body's that littered the street "well red we both can say this had been an eventful evening but I'm afraid this is where we part ways" he said this as he pointed his cane that had a little scope flip open and shot the ground at ruby's feet but ruby saw this coming and dodged it she looked back to where he was standing but he was gone she then looked to one of the buildings and saw him climbing a ladder "alright if I go after him?" She asked the old man who walked to the door "mmmhmmm" came his response she then ran to catch up with him "hey!" She yelled as she made it to the top where the man in white stood on the ledge "persistent" he said in a low voice as he did a ship came flying up in front of him, he then got on broad and yelled "end of the line red" he then threw a red dust crystal at her and shot t in mid-air, but before the fire could get to her a blonde woman was in front of her "humph" the blonde woman breathed out, the fight from there was easier till a woman on the ship walked out and from there the fight was a tie.

As they flew away ruby turned to the blonde "you're a huntress... CAN I HAVE YOUR ATOGRAGH!?" Ruby asked in pure joy but that was soon turned to disappointment as they are now in an interrogation room "do you know what your actions could have done tonight?" The blonde now known as Glynda asked "they started it!" Ruby said "if it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." She said and ruby's face lit up "and a slap on the wrist!" She said as she slapped her ridding crop on the deck which made ruby jump "but there's someone who want to see you" as she said this she stepped to the side as a man walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand and a coffee mug in the other "ruby rose" he said as he leans down and continued "you have silver eye's" "u-umm" ruby stuttered "so where did you learn to do this?" He asked as he pointed to the screen glynda was holding "umm signal academy" she answered "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons known to man?" He asked "well one teacher in particular" ruby said "I see..." The man said as he placed down the plate of cookies ruby ate one then another the another one soon she was eating them like a storm "it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder f that skill before" he continued as he watched ruby eat "a dusty, old crow" he said "mmm! That my uncle qrow!" Was what ruby tried to say but she had her mouth full she quickly swallowed her food "sorry" she apologized she then said what she tried to say before and went on a rant about how she was garbage till qrow started teaching her. "so, I noticed" he said and what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school to train warriors?" He asked "well... want to be a huntress like my mom and dad" she said "you want to slay monsters?" He asked "yeah!" Came her short reply then she continued "I only have two more years of training at signal then I'm going to apply for beacon" she then went on another rant on why she's trying to become a huntress and how her sister starting this year. "do you know who I am?" The man asked "your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of beacon" she said "hello" he greeted a bit too late "nice to meet you" she greeted as well "you want to come to my school?" He asked "more than anything" she said Ozpin looked to Gylnda she just sighed and rolled her eyes "well alright then" he said and this made ruby's face light up she then went home and told he mom and dad the news both of them had the same reaction that that was [they grow up so fast!].

Ruby and yang are on a ship heading to beacon talk about 'bees knees' when ruby sees a clocked man leaning on the wall *who is that* ruby thought but before she could go up and ask she was distracted by the view the ship gave. As they landed and got off the ship the sisters were shocked by how big the school was, but ruby then got distracted by all the different weapons there were yang then calmed her down then left ruby in a spinning mess as yang speed off, ruby then got in an augment with a girl with white hair and a girl with black hair and a bow finishing the augment, but on the bright side she made a friend and his name was jaune he was nice to hang out with but not good boyfriend material *why am I thinking that? * she asked her self but before she could think on that topic anymore she heard her sister yell her name and looked for her in the hall (she was so deep in thought that she didn't realise she made it to the hall) and sat next to her "so sis how's your first day doing?" Yang asked "you mean after you ditched me and I exploded?" ruby asked "woah melt down already?" Yang asked surprised "no I literally exploded, there was this girl and she was yelling at me and I just wanted her to stop" ruby ranted "YOU!" A girl yell behind ruby "oh no it's happening again!" Ruby cried as she jumped in yang arms "you're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" the girl in white said "oh my god you really did blow up" yang said under her breath "look I didn't mea-" ruby tried to say but a slip of paper was pushed in her face "here" the girl in white said "uhhh wha-" ruby tried to ask but was cut off by the girl in wait again "do you what to be my friend?" She asked "yes" was ruby's response "then read this and don't talk to me again" when she said that gylnda and ozpin walked up on stage and said a few things and told them to go to the ball room and sleep there.

As all the students were getting ready to sleep ruby was writing in her book to send a letter to her friends back at signal when she saw the girl in black and went to greet her probably that and she wanted to know the book she as reading, she soon learnt that her name was Blake then soon became close friends she also ran in to the girl in white and saw that she all alone so she went and sat next to her and chat she was stunned by how fast her walls were breaking she soon learnt that her name was Weiss and tho she acted tough she was just a big softy. Soon everyone was asleep but ruby she was faking to be sleeping so no one suspected a thing, she slowly and quietly made her way to one of the many balconies to get some fresh air and to let one of her many big secrets be shown to the moon, as she was walking out one of the doors she saw the clocked man again just standing there, but what he did next shocked ruby he removed his clock and sprouted beautiful white wings. "I know your there" he said to her without turning "what's a beautiful young girl doing up this late?" he asked as he turned to face her, ruby then sprouted pure black wings with red tips and said "I'm not the only one" the man seemed a bit surprised by this but said nothing "I thought that my mom and I were the only ones down here but here you are another angel "do you know how angels come down here?" The man asked "an angel has to be sent by god or be banished from heaven" she answered but continued "my mom was banished because she fell in love with a human and I was born down here but my mom told me almost all of the history and what I am no one knows what I am so I hid it till everyone is asleep" she said in a nervous tone *why am I telling him all of this I don't know him and we just meet and he just looks so handsome I wonder how good he is in be-… NO STOP THAT RUBY* she thought "well seeing as we're going to be out here for a while could you tell me your name?" He asked "uhh yeah it's ruby, ruby rose" she said "ruby rose such a beautiful name well my name is Sebastian Michaelis" he said ruby didn't know why but she blushed a little when he said that her name was beautiful they decided to sit on the rail and chat a bit more till they had to go back to 'sleep' so no one suspected a thing, ruby soon realised that she had a crush on him but played it cool.

The next day everyone was getting ready for the entrance exam and just talking soon gylnda called for them to go to the cliff when they got there they were told to stand on the metal plates on the ground, when all the students were standing on them ozpin started to explain what was going to happen "today your skills will be tested in the emerald forest" he started "now I know there has been some rumours going around on how the team will be made it's simple really the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" he explained "now there seems to be an uneven number so one team will have five members so I decided to make mr. Michaelis that fifth member" he declared "now any questions?" he asked "uhh yeah sir-" jaune tried to ask but ozpin cut him off "good now get ready" he said and all the students got ready soon they were launched to the forest.

 **P.O.V.**

*Of Couse he would do this to try and make me show my wings but I'm smart I can easily do this* Sebastian thought as he quickly scanned the land below and memorised it to know where to go. as he landed he made a mad dash to the place where he needed to go, as he got to the temple he saw there was chess pieces with one extra for him so he grabbed the white knight, sat down on a nearby tree and waited, saw two groups of two grab the black bishop pieces.

 **P.O.V.**

*gotta find yang* ruby thought as she ran but she slowed down in time to not knock over Weiss *oh well this is nice at least* ruby thought "hello ruby" Weiss greeted "hello Weiss" replied ruby, ruby also noticed that Weiss had a light blush on her face but said nothing "so which way partner?" Wiess asked ruby remembered which way to go so she just said to follow her so wiess did. as they walked ruby could hear grimm coming towards them "I have a bad feeling... get your weapon ready" she told Weiss and Weiss got her weapon out and ready ruby got her weapon out too and got in a fighting stance soon grimm surrounded them ruby could tell they were weak ones with how they moved and acted so they were easy to kill. When they were done killing the grimm they made their way to the temple and a bunch of people were there even her sister, ruby saw a death stalker and charged at it ready to kill not noticing that it was a really old grimm nor the nevermore above them soon ruby found herself stuck with the death stalker's tail coming down she closed her eye waiting for the pain but it never came as ruby opened her eye what she saw made her heat up and wet down there. It was Sebastian using his bare hands to hold the tail back "Schnee use your ice to freeze it in place" he yells to Weiss. Weiss quickly makes her way the and froze the grimm in place "that was a very dumb thing to do you know" he said to ruby as he helped her up "I know I thought I could take it on myself guess I under entermeted it's age and didn't notice the nevermore" ruby said "indeed" he said as the quickly made their way back to the temple ruby then grabbed a white knight while juane grabbed a white rook. Soon the group made their way to the cliff with ruby leading the charge *this is like that dream I have* ruby thought as they ran, when they saw the cliff they made a mad dash to the pillars to the sides because the nevermore followed them and now is preached on the wreaked tower. "great now what?" As he said this the death stalker from before came crashing through the forest "oh god run" juane yelled "Nora, distract it" the boy with black hair said to the girl named Nora, she then went and shot grenades form her grenade launcher. The death stalker saw this as easy prey as her back was turned to it but before it could attack her Weiss grabbed her using her glyphs to dodge the attack. Juane quickly got his group (which were the red head girl, the boy with black hair, Nora and himself) to defend the bridge from the death stalker while the rest dealt with the nevermore.

When they killed both the grimm with great ease they were making their way across the bridge Sebastian stopped and turned as he could hear something coming, his eye then went wide as he turned back and yelled to everyone "GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE NOW!" Soon everyone was running across but Sebastian and ruby "what's wrong?" Asked ruby "there's something coming" he said "what's com-" ruby tried to ask but was cut off by a monstrous scream from the forest "the hell was that?" Asked yang as they ran back to Sebastian and ruby "GET TO THE CLIFF NOW GOD DAMNIT!" Sebastian yelled again "but what was-" Weiss tried to ask but was cut off by a rock thrown at them, they all looked at where the rock came from and saw a large human like grimm making its way to them "GET TO THE FUCKING CLIFF NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU TO THE CLIFF!" Yelled Sebastian as he looked at them with anger and worry, they all then start to run as hard as they could all but ruby because she also knew what that really was. "are you ready ruby?" He asked, ruby breathed deeply and said "yeah" she said as she turned to look at the demon, the demon stopped a mile away from them and waited as ruby and Sebastian started to talk at the same time. " _when hope is gone, undo this lock, and send me forth, on a moon lit walk"_ as they said this they both glowed and their wings revealed they both stuck their arms out and a bright light showed in their hands and weapons appeared for ruby it was a katana that had a white sheath and handle and the blade was pure black and for Sebastian he had a halberd with the axe part acting as the spear as well, it looked to be made of gold while the handle looked to be made of a light coloured wood. Everyone on the cliff were shocked as to how their doing this, ruby and Sebastian looked at each other like they were talking they then looked at the demon with ruby taking the lead she charged at it with speed no human can stand nor make she cut off the monster left arm and as soon as she did Sebastian took a stance with the halberd behind him and with his left foot in front of the other like he was charging his weapon and that was what he was doing he was the finishing move while ruby kept it occupied the fight lasted longer than both ruby and Sebastian thought it would and when they killed the demon they both collapsed out of exhaustion when the woke up they were on a team together titled RWBYS (rubies) and ruby was team leader things are going to get interesting for the next four year

 **Hello! Hoped you enjoyed reading this please do leave a comment and I donno maybe leave a fav and a follow cuz I will make another one to follow this any ways bye oh and #rwbyforlife**


	2. Chapter 2

**(SO I KINDA FORGOT TO DO THE DESCRITION FOR THE OC CHARACTER IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE YOU GO!)**

NAME: Sebastian Michaelis

AGE: 16

Hight: 170 inches

HAIR COLOUR: black

EYE COLOUR: brown

LIKES: fighting, cooking, cleaning, weapons, roses, red gems, cats

DISLIKES: demons, rich people, bullies, assholes, racists,

COLTHS: **everyday:** a white under button up shirt with tie, over it is a black tail coat that has six buttons it with three on the left and two on the right and the tails on the coat almost touching the floor with black trousers, there's also a small pocket watch with the chain attached to a button on his coat.

 **Sleepwear:** _unknown_

 **(let's see if you can guess what I based the OC off of if you think you know please leave a comment say were he's from)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next day after what happened yesterday and both team RWBYS and team JNPR were in Ozpin's office. The office was large and all it had was a desk a few couch's and a window behind Ozpin's chair, Ruby and Sebastian sat in the other two everyone else was standing and all eyes were on them which in turn made Ruby nervous were as Sebastian wasn't, in fact he was calm as always which calmed Ruby a bit. Ozpin broke the quietness first "so would you like to explain what happened yesterday?" Asked Ozpin. "well to explain the wings and the demon-" he was cut off by Weiss "wait demon?" She asked. "yes, I'll explain it if none of you cut me off again, it's quite rude" Sebastian said, and after a moment he continued "Ruby and I are what you would call 'angels' and we've been gifted by the light to help the weak and helpless and if an angel is here then there are two reasons why the first one being they were sent by the lord to do something and the second one is that there were banished by the lord" Sebastian explained he waited a moment to let it sink in a bit before he continued "you'll be able to tell if an angel was sent or banished by the colour of their wings, if an angel was sent their wings would be white, but if an angel was banished their wings would be black" everyone took a thinking pose like their trying to figure out a puzzle. Weiss was the first to speak again "that would mean that Ruby would have been to heaven to be banished but she wasn't, was she yang?" She asked "no cuz I was there when she was born" yang answered "that's because summer was the one banished" Sebastian said. "how do you know her?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to this new voice and saw a man with black that had a few grey spots he had red eyes as well, he wore a bright grey tail coat with black trousers and a cape to top it off.

"hello Qrow" Sebastian greeted without looking, this in turn caught Qrow off guard *how does he know MY name?* Qrow thought "I know almost everyone's name because I was there for them, my job was to overlook and judge what type of life they would live but only those born in the hospitals my brother was the one that went to the one born at home and the one born in a bandit tribe he talked about you and your sister a lot when he went" Sebastian said causing everyone in the room go wide eyed. Ozpin was the first to speak "so why are you here then?" He asked, "I was sent to investigate the strange grimm activity in the area, I was told to talk to you to get in but I decided to have some fun and well now I'm a student and it's quite fun but now I know why there was so many in the forest" he said "the demon?" Ozpin asked "yes but that was a low-class demon a level six in fact there is at least 11 levels in the demon army, from 1-5 level demons their the easy ones because they don't regenerate, but from 6-11 they can and the higher the level the faster they regenerate, the level 11 demons are the hardest to kill and their called 'demon mothers' they control all the other demons and kill 20 'arc angels' in half a second" he said "so does this mean you have to leave then?" Ozpin asked "yes" was the simple answer at this ruby felt sad but before anyone noticed a bright light showed behind them "Sebastian" a male voice came from the light and soon a man in gold armour came out of it.

"hello William" Sebastian greeted "it's time to come back and report on the mission" William said "very well, goodbye friend, Ruby, Ozpin" he said as he bowed but took one last glance at Ruby, soon both angels entered the light and left. They sat there for a minute then a bright light showed up again and a very beaten up Sebastian walked out of it and fell to the floor "SEBASTIAN!" Ruby used to get to him fast and guided him the sit on the couch he sat in just a minute ago "why are you back?" Ozpin asked "and why are you so beaten up?" Ruby asked as well "I was sent back to make sure that demons won't over run this place and to train ruby, and the reason I'm so beaten up is because I disobeyed an order and was the lightest punishment they could give me, thanks to my father who is one of the 'grand arc angels'" Sebastian explained "wait train ruby? Why?" Blake asked being quite the whole time "ruby is a rare breed of angels, you can tell because she has silver eyes" he said as everyone looked at ruby, but ruby didn't care she was happy that she as was going to get to spend more time with him, that and she was making sure the wounds he had gotten heal right. "what do you mean 'rare breed'" asked Weiss "she has the lord of lights blood in her veins meaning she can kill without lifting her weapon" Sebastian explained. A few more moment passed as everyone soaked in the words Sebastian had said with mixed thoughts as they got ready to leave Ozpins office Ozpin asked one last question before he left "can a human become an angel?" This to Sebastian was a hard one because he was not allowed to say so he said "it's a secrete" this in turn made Ozpin want to pry but decided not to and dismiss them.

As everyone was getting ready to sleep, Ruby and Sebastian were getting ready to train when they were about to leave Weiss said "where do you two think you're going?" Sebastian turned to face her and simply say "outside to train" this made Weiss frown in anger and say "no you're not" Sebastian sighed "I have to unless you want to have this room in a mess" he said as he turned and left with ruby. As Ruby and Sebastian made it to the roof Sebastian spoke up "ready to start training?" He asked, ruby looked to him and smiled "yeah"

 **P.O.V. :Weiss:**

Weiss was not a happy camper when she saw them leave * _how dare she take him from me!... why am I mad we only just meet and she's already in love with not one but two! Why must Sebastian and Ruby so god damn attractive!*_ as Weiss was thinking this she did her nightly routine * _have to pick one of them, but if I pick Ruby father... no fuck what father thinks if hate me being gay and disowns me I won't care maybe Sebastian, Ruby and I can have a three-way love triangle, yeah that would be nice, ok made up my mind I'm having both of them*_ Weiss made up her mind and went to sleep

 **P.O.V. :you:**

As the sun was rising Ruby and Sebastian snuck in the dorm room making as little sound as posable which is no sound at all, Ruby decided to take a shower first as she was the dirtiest on out of the two. As the rest of the team started to wake up Ruby and Sebastian was sitting at one of the desks in the room studied together, when the whole team was ready they went to get breakfast, after breakfast they went to their first class which was with Prof Port which was the most boring class for everyone the rest of the day was fine.

 **;time skip;**

It was a week later since Weiss decided to have Ruby and Sebastian as a couple with her but unknown to her both Ruby and Sebastian knew that Weiss had feeling for both of them and they too had feelings for her too because they were in a secrete relationship and the only people that knew was the moon _;flash back; "oof" Ruby fell over it was harder then she thought it was to fight him he wasn't even sweating yet "you need to think more before you charge in" Sebastian said "would you like to take a break?" He asked "yeah" she said in reply "alright" said Sebastian as he walk over to where they had placed there stuff as he walked he noticed how Ruby watched him as he walked, when he walked back to where Ruby was seated he paced her bottle she thanked him and took a big swig of water "ruby" Sebastian said to get Ruby's attention ruby placed down her bottle and looked at him so show that she was listening as soon as she did Sebastian kissed her passionately it wasn't long till Ruby started to kiss back and thing went from there :flashback end:_ as Weiss entered a privet study room she saw that both Ruby and Sebastian at a desk looking at her "Weiss come here and sit down" Ruby said, Weiss was weirded out by this but sat down anyways "we know about your crush's on us and wanted to say.." Weiss was scared not only did they know that she loved both of the in that way but she was scared that they were going to say no to her love "we love you too" as Sebastian said this Ruby came out of nowhere and kissed her on the lips, it wasn't long till Weiss kissed back and soon it got more heated and soon all three of them were on the floor naked and covered in sweat but Weiss didn't care she loved every moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since then and things were going alright and everyone was fine, well everyone but one and that was Jaune. Everyone was at the cafeteria eating lunch when Ruby noticed something was wrong with her friend. "are you ok Jaune?" She asked with worry in her voice "wha? Oh yeah, why wouldn't I?" He said "well it's just that you've been a little not ok" Weiss said "guys it's fine, see" he said as he gave a thumb up with a forced smile, no one brought it "it's Cardin isn't it?" Phyrra asked already knowing the answer "who Cardin? pshh nah he just likes to rough house a bit" Jaune said "he's a bully Jaune" Phyrra said "oh say one time he bullied me" Jaune asked. Everyone then listed off every time he was bullied by Cardin "oh c'mon guys he's not just a bully to me, he's a bully to everyone" as Jaune said this they heard a female voice and they all turned to the voice "oww, that hurts" said a girl with brown hair with bunny ears and the one and only Carden pulling said bunny ear laughing as he did "haha told you they were real" he said to his group "what a freak" the one with the mo-huke said. Everyone turned back and started to say how bad it was for faunus till Ruby pointed out something "hey where's Sebastian?" As she asked this they heard a crashing sound and they all turned back to where Cardin was and saw Sebastian holding him in the air by the throat with his hand he then throws him to the wall "Cardin Winchester you made a big mistake by doing that to velvet" Sebastian said in a calm voice "fuck you, how do you know my name?" Cardin said while gaining his breath "that does not matter what matters is how you lived and acted" Sebastian said and continued "you have committed 122 crimes ranging from robbery to racism and rape" at the last one the whole place went quiet "how do yo-" Carin was cut off by Sebastian "oh and fake transcripts as well. You should have been more careful Cardin cuz karma can bit you in the ass if you're not" Cardin had enough and tried to punch Sebastian but he dodged it and punched Cardin in the gut sending him flying to where Ruby and the others were.

Cardin quickly got up and grabbed Ruby and held her as a shield, this was a big mistake because this made Sebastian mad as well as Yang but before Yang could do anything Cardin was on the floor and held by Sebastian but what was scary was his wings were showing but they were a black colour and his eyes were a crimson red and his voice was not human " **IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF!"** He yelled and then started to punch him in the face as hard as he could without killing him till Ruby grabbed his arm and looked him in his eyes this was enough to calm him down. Then miss Goodwitch walk in and was shock at how beat up Cardin was she also knew who did it "Mr Michaelis come with me now!" She yelled, Sebastian got up and went with her as she used her semblance to move Cardin. Sebastian soon found himself in Ozpin's office "so tell me why I have a video of you with black wings punching Mr Winchester?" Ozpin asked "well he pissed me off by grabbing Ruby that and I hate all the thing he did before coming here" Sebastian said, the last part caught Ozpins eyes the most "what did he do before coming here?" He asked, Sebastian then made a small, faint light in his hand and soon and scroll was in his hand he then placed it on the desk and videos showed up all of the called "Cardin Winchester's sin's" Ozpin then went through them this was very useful two of them caught his eye's the most and they were the rape one and the faked transcripts, he was going to have a word with him and his family so will the police. "thanks for bring this up I'll look in to this you may leave"

The rest of the day was alright till Yang grabbed Sebastian to have a chat "so tell me why you care for Ruby so much and why Ruby cares so much for you?" She asked, Sebastian sighed "me, Ruby and Weiss are in a relationship together and before you can do that 'hurt her you die' thing I won't even do anything to hurt and before you ask about Weiss Ruby loves her and so do I, all three of us loves each other. so, are we done?" Sebastian answered before she had a chance to ask so she just nodded and they walked their different ways.

Two days after he got a text on his scroll from Ruby saying to meet her in room '169' for some reason as he got there and walked in he saw both Ruby and Weiss standing in the middle of the room, with Ruby in a succubus costume and Weiss in an angel costume both of them in his head were very sexy so his dick got very hard very fast he then closed the door and locked it "so like what you see~?" Ruby asked Sebastian merely walked up to her and kissed her, he then kissed Weiss on the lips as well soon he was on the bed with both Weiss and Ruby sucking him off but before he came he stopped them and told one of them to lay on the bed, soon Weiss was laying on the bed with her pussy showing and waiting for Sebastian. Sebastian thrusted into Weiss's tight pussy with Weiss giving a light yelps every time he pounded her but Ruby wasn't going to have that and placed her pussy on Weiss's mouth, Weiss getting the idea started to lick Ruby's pussy all of them were getting close to cumming "aahh.. Ahh S-Sebastian I-I'm close" Weiss stuttered "mmmm s-so a-am I" Ruby said as well "then cum for me" he grunted out "CUUUUMMMMMMMIIIINNGGG!" Both Ruby and Weiss yelled at the same time with Sebastian just grunting, but they weren't done yet no, they only started and it would be a shame to just do one round and stop no they wanted to beat at least 10 rounds before stopping.

 _ **Well that was fun to write at the end and yes, the room number '169' was on propose. Oh, and please leave a fav and a follow I forgot to say that last chapter**_

 _ **Sebastian: "hey ruby where did you get permission to use this room?"**_

 _ **Ruby: "oh I got it from Ozpin but I didn't ask he just gave it to me saying 'take this, you can also keep it if you wish'"**_

 _ **(Ozpin knew of their love triangle from the start)**_


	5. NOTICE PLS READ

**HEY SO I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON THIS STORY IT'S JUST THAT I'M NOT MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT YOUR FALT, IT'S JUST I FEEL THAT I RUSHED THIS STORY TO MUCH SO I'M NOT GOING TO FINISH IT.**

 **AGAIN, I'M SORRY IF YOU WANTED ME TO CONTINUE THIS, I JUST CAN'T, BUT IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY WRITING THEN GO READ 'TEAM S.C.A.V.A' I'LL BE FOUCEING ON THAT MORE. ANYWAYS JUST A QUICK UPDATE I'LL BE UPDATING ON SATURDAYS ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL FROM MONDAY TO FRIDAY, AND HAVE DOCTORS APPOINTMENTS ON SUNDAYS. SO YEAH THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU GUYS SO BYE!**


End file.
